


If You Could, Would You?

by TziLena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/pseuds/TziLena
Summary: If you could go back in time and change your life, would you? Well, what if you didn't have a choice in going at all?





	1. Prologue

It was late at night, stars and moon hanging in the desert sky; bright from lack of light pollution. Constellations and pieces of the Milky Way shone through the cloudless sky above the cool sand. Home to the underground bunkers of the DEO, no one and nothing was visible for as far as the eye could see. The nearest road was miles away and the closest town was even further. Anyone out here not associated with the DEO did not belong. 

Hidden among the desert dunes, white light crackled in the low air, only a few feet above the ground. It sparked and flickered in and out, sputtering to life and flashing bright among the quiet landscape. Like lighting, the energy streaming towards the sand instantly turning it to glass. Within moments the small crackles widened to a gaping maw of blue light before a body tumbled out and the hole folded in on itself, completely disappearing and leaving the desert dark once again.

The body lay in the sand unmoving but clearly alive. Long dirty blonde hair flicked in the wind, whipping around and waking the girl. She groaned as she pushed herself up onto her knees. Wearing nothing more than sweat pants and a t-shirt, it seemed she had not been prepared for the journey she had gone on. 

She looked around, brows knit in confusion as she slowly got to her feet. Despite the chill and the wind, she did not seem bothered by either of them. She looked up and around, taking in her surroundings. Recognition of her location brought calm to her features. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone which thankfully survived the fall. Though, with it being government issued, the knew it would outlast most phones. She clicked it on to check the time and her face clearly showed that she was a bit thrown off. Twelve-Fifteen am looked back at her as she looked around once more. Having grown up under these very stars, under this very desert sky, she knew something was off. Twelve-fifteen am. The moon was in the wrong place. The stars were off just slightly. She sighed worriedly and ran a hand through her hair before letting out a shaky breath. Something was wrong; very wrong. 

She put her phone away before taking to the sky, hovering above the sand. She looked around, eyes squinting slightly as if looking for something no one else could see. When something familiar caught her eye, she smiled with relief and flew North. When she landed, flood lights trained on her form and she had to cover her eyes. Voices yelled out for her to stay still, not to move, to not fly off or else. Again something was wrong. They knew her. Knew her whole form in this light and yet they did not recognize her in this moment. The time, the stars, the DEO; she needed to leave. Hoping that green bullets would not follow her, she took off again, flying towards the city she knew, flying towards her home. 

She landed on a building she considered a second home; CatCo Worldwide Media. She knew this building like the back of her hand and yet, once again, something was off. No, something was missing. When she was a child, an addition was made to the 40th floor outside of Cat Grant’s office. The balcony had been extended by a few feet and yet, there it was in it’s old size. She floated down to said balcony and took a peek inside. Seeing all lights out, she snuck inside and woke up Cat’s computer. As it came to life, she quickly looked at the date and time. Her eyes bugged out of her head and she fell down into the chair, her breathing speeding up.

_ 3:00 AM October 3, 2022 _

Twenty years. She had been shot back twenty years. But how? The last thing she remembered before waking up in the desert was sitting on her bed watching television. Tears sprang to her eyes as she quickly realized that this was not a dream. This was real. Here she sat, twenty years in her own past, in Cat’s chair, and she had nothing on her but the clothing she wore and her phone. She allowed panic to sink in for a few minutes before she went over to Cat’s stash of M&Ms and popped a healthy handful; a habit she had picked up easily as a child.

When her chewing ceased and she could finally calm herself down, she uttered her first words since dropping out of the hole. “What the fuck…”


	2. Breakfast for One

Zoey opened her eyes to the water stained popcorn ceiling above her head and the sounds of the highway nearby. She sighed as she looked at the cheap Supergirl watch she had picked up at a mall kiosk and saw nine am blinking back at her. The irony had gone away weeks ago and now it just sat on her wrist as a sad reminder. She had been there for three months, picking up money off the ground, checking vending machines, as well as a few less savory things. Thankfully the USB-C her phone used had been integrated into most electronics at this point so her phone stayed constantly charged. Also thanks to its government issuance, she didn’t have to worry about losing signal or data. If anything, her phone was a blip on the radar of spending so she really had nothing to worry about. But still, for three months she had been stuck twenty years in her own past with no conceivable way of contacting her own time. She also feared reaching out to her family in this time because chances were good they would think she was insane and call the cops on her. 

Out of the quiet of the room, Zoey jumped high into the air from her laying position when her phone rang. She scrambled onto her side to grab it, not even bothering to look at the caller id. Whoever it was, they had to be from her time. It’s not like anyone else would have ever had this phone number. “Hello?” She didn’t realize until after she spoke how desperate and lonely she sounded. It had been a long time since she had spoken to anyone other than the motel manager and the guy that owned the convenience store across the street.

“Zoe, where are you? No one's seen or heard from you for a few days.” 

A light yet concerned voice filled her ear and tears sprang to her eyes. “Mama?” Her voice choked and she could hear her mom calling someone over.

“Baby are you okay? What’s wrong?” Her voice was laced with concern.

Zoey took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, tears rolling down her cheeks. When she could collect herself enough, the words tumbled out. “Mama, I don’t know what happened. I just showed up here one night and I haven’t been able to figure out how to get home. I’ve been trying for months but nothing has worked.” She shook as the fear finally settled in. Yes, she was alone. But talking to her mom made her feel safe enough to break down for the first time.

The hesitation on the other end of the line was not as long as Zoey was expecting. “Zoe, what are you talking about? Last time anyone saw you was three days ago.”

Zoey’s crying stopped in that moment, the shock of what was going on hitting. “Th-three days?” No, no it couldn't be. It was definitely three months. “Mama, I’ve been here three months. I swear. Maybe I’m in a different dimension or a different Earth but I know how long I’ve spent alone.”

Calmingly, her mother spoke again, “Hey, hey, I believe you. So if you’ve been wherever you are for three months, and here it’s only been three days, then there must be some weird time and space thing going on. We’re going to look into this and we’re going to get you home; I promise. Can you hold on there for a bit longer?”

Zoey nodded before murmuring her okay. “I miss you guys so much.”

“I know, hun. I promise we’re going to get right on it. I’ll call you tomo-...I guess next month.” She sighed, now just realizing how hard this was going to be for her daughter. “Stay strong Zoe. I love you.”

Zoey sniffled but smiled. “I love you too, mama.” They ended the call and Zoey laid back down on the bed before curling up into a ball. She cried for what felt like hours, until her stomach began to revolt louder than her cries.

\----

Venturing out for food was the last thing Zoey wanted to do. If anything, she just wanted to sleep the next month away so she could skip the waiting for the next phone call. Instead, she managed to get herself out of bed, into some clean clothing, and across the street to the store. The door chimed when she walked in and the old man behind the counter smiled sweetly at her.

“Good morning, Ally. I have some fresh donuts in the back if you want a few.” He was a man in his eighties who ran the store alone. It was opened most of the day; a fact that made Zoey very happy.

“Good morning, Mr. Daws. And thank you but I think I’m going to pass today. Maybe tomorrow.” Mr. Daws nodded and went back to reading the newspaper sprawled out on the counter. Zoey went to the frozen section to get a few meals as well as a handful of whatever snacks were on sale. 

Back at her hotel room, Zoey slowly ate one frozen meal despite her stomach demanding more. She needed money or else she wouldn’t be able to afford living here much longer. She opened the newspaper she had also grabbed and started looking through the jobs available. There were a few low paying jobs she could probably do but even those probably wouldn’t buy her another month in the motel. Babysitting, McDonalds, newspaper delivery; many of the jobs listed were going to require an ID and a social security number that didn’t link back to a three year old. She sighed, realizing she’d have to rely on contacts she technically didn’t know yet in order to get some fake papers. But still, nothing stood out to her as something that wouldn’t make her want to try and kill herself at the end of the day. She sat back, taking the last bite of her meal, and looked up at the ceiling. If only there was something she could do that she was already good at. It would allow her to actually enjoy the work and maybe get some early promotions for more money.

Swallowing the last bit of food, Zoey took one last look at the newspaper when the word ‘assistant’ caught her eye. She blinked, barely registering the rest of the ad when it hit her. “Damn why didn’t I think of that sooner.” Zoey jumped out of her bed and took a quick cold shower. Cold because hot just wasn’t an option here. Not that it bothered her. She cleaned herself up and put on the nicest outfit she had; black skinny jeans, white button up, and white converse. Zoey took one last look at herself in the mirror, a healthy mix of both her parents looking back at her and she smiled. Grabbing her phone, Zoey dialed the number to a guy she knew but who had yet to know her. Thankfully, she had enough blackmail on the guy that she’d be guaranteed the paperwork she needed.

A few hours later, Zoey walked out of a warehouse on the pier with a driver's license, social security number, and an iron-clad identity. Looking down at her new name, she sighed. Having decided to go by her middle name, Zoey thought it would have been fun to have her last name be McBeal but Joe thought it was stupid and gave her the boring last name of ‘Lewis’. Putting her new paperwork into her wallet, Zoey headed into the center of National City to get the one job she was definitely born to do.


End file.
